


Beautiful Stranger

by AloneShadow



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Brothels, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Mild Smut, Nothing explicit, Sensual Play, Sweet/Hot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: During a case, Mac find himself in a veryunexpectedplace, where lots ofunexpected thingsare going to happen.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 31





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> accidental smutty attempt...?

_“Wait- are you sure he’s hiding in there?”_

_“Check the entrance in case I miss him!”_

_“Ok, but that’s- Mac, wait!”_

Mac could remember Jack yelling behind him as he ran out of the car, starting to understand why Jack tried to stop him from entering the building only when it was too late. 

They spent hours chasing the man who stole important data from a chemical laboratory before finally being able to track him down in that fancy hotel… Or, at least that’s what Mac thought that place was. 

As he ran inside, Mac didn’t really mind the burgundy velvet covering half of the walls, or the good, sweet smell, nor the dim lights… Still, as he reached the third floor, he slowed down: there were beautiful women and men walking around the large salon, all of them wearing elegant dresses and suits- but Mac’s doubts vanished once he glanced inside one of the rooms, where people were surely less dressed and less caring about people’s watching what they were doing than they would be in a normal hotel.

_A brothel?_ , Mac thought, trying to focus on locating the man while making his way through the hall as quickly as possible. He was just passing by, after all, and no one seemed to be paying attention to him, so he just needed to- 

“Hello.” 

Mac stopped as a woman appeared next to him: standing in the doorway, she moved her long black hair, collected into a perfect braid, to lay on her chest, studying him; she was wearing just a skirt and a red bra under a large, almost transparent, black petticoat. “Hello,” Mac nodded before moving to proceed. 

“Not so fast, sweetie.” 

Mac sighed and slowly turned around. 

She was smiling, a curious look on her face, “Do you have an appointment?” 

“Huh, no, I… I’m just looking for a man.” 

She raised her eyebrows, “Oh. Well, I’m sure we can arrange something…” 

“No, I- I mean literally. He’s hiding in here, so I need to find him… I’ll be out of the way in a minute.” 

“Sorry, but that’s not how it works here,” she patiently said, “If you don’t have an appointment, I have to ask you to leave.” 

“Please, this is very important-” 

“I don’t make the rules…” 

Mac glanced down the corridor, considering making a run for it, but he couldn’t risk alerting the man and losing the intel… 

“How about I send someone looking for _your man_?” she asked after a moment, “In exchange, you'll allow me to show you part of our program, so next time you will make an appointment, yes?” 

Mac swallowed. That was not something he was expecting to happen that day. “Huh- what kind of program?” 

She studied him up and down, thinking, then smiled patiently, “How about a massage?” 

“A massage…? I mean, yes, that’s- that’ll do.” Mac nodded vigorously. That was something he could handle no problem.

“Come on in, then,” she moved aside, allowing him to enter the room while she spent a moment talking to someone outside before joining him, gesturing at the large bed, “Sit down, please.” 

“I’m a bit in a hurry, so…” he said, but two hands gently led him towards the end of the bed.

“It’s just a massage, but I need you to sit down at least,” she patiently said, “And, take off your shirt, please? Unless you want essential oil all over your clothes?” 

Mac took a deep breath and slowly removed the jacket, which she carefully folded and placed on a chair nearby, then did the same with his shirt. Despite sitting there bare chest, the warmth of the room almost felt like a blanket against his skin. 

She then stared at him for a moment, then smiled a bit, moving to the little shelf on the other side of the room. “So, how should I call you?” 

“Uh, Mac. Mac’s fine.” He said, instantly feeling like an idiot, _Why don’t I tell her my address too?_. 

“ _Mac_ … I like the sound of it.” She walked back in front of him, “You can call me Claire.” 

Mac nodded, gazing at the door. 

“Are you usually so nervous?” she then asked. 

“Uh? No, I… I wasn’t planning to stay here for too long…” 

“You won’t, don’t worry. You still have your pants on, after all.” 

Mac couldn’t stop a grin, starting to think Claire knew exactly why he was there. Her hand gently moved to his cheek and he blinked to attention, slightly moving back. 

“Did anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful smile?” Claire said, moving closer. 

“Thanks…” 

“But you’re so tense,” she said, lightly squeezing his shoulder, making him flinch. “Oh, dear… You really could use the full program.” 

“I’m sure a massage will be enough,” Mac shivered as she caressed his arm, unable to stay still under her touch. 

Claire tilted her head, “I think we might need someone more _suitable_ to help you relax, since my hands aren’t of your taste.” 

“No, I-“ 

“It’s ok. Our priority, here, is to make people feel comfortable so that they can enjoy their time. Just give me a moment.” 

Mac tried to insist, but she was already at the door, calling and briefly talking to another woman. _What did I get myself into?_

“Alright,” Claire said with a smile, walking back to him, “Before we start, may I try something to help you relax, Mac?” 

“It depends…?” 

She smiled gently and grabbed something else from the shelf, showing it to him: a blindfold.

Mac swallowed, “No, I- I don't think that's necessary-” 

“Sweetie, your mind is all over the place,” Claire said, sounding concerned. “This will help you concentrate on the moment. I promise, if I’m wrong and you don’t like it, we’ll stop right away.” 

Mac looked away, not knowing what to do. He could just refuse, leave, and get back inside with Jack… But his pride wouldn’t allow him to do that. “For how long?” He asked.

“We usually need at least fifteen minutes.” She smirked, “Can you resist that long?” 

Mac sighed, and then nodded, “Alright.” As she stepped closer, making sure he could see the blindfold into her hands, he closed his eyes and only then the smooth fabric covered them. Mac felt Claire’s hair brushing over his cheeks as she leaned forward to tie the blindfold behind his head.

“Is it too tight?” she asked. 

“It’s fine.” He said, feeling the knot very loose through his hair. 

“Good… Oh, I think our hero has arrived. Just a second.” 

Mac took a deep breath, hearing footsteps from the corridor. Claire’s little gasp made him turn his head towards the door, “Is everything ok?” 

“Of course. I'm making sure he's ready,” Claire said, coming back and gently stopping his arm as he was going to remove the blindfold. 

_He?_ Mac started feeling more nervous than before. “When I said I’m looking for a man, I didn't mean-” 

“I know,” she giggled softly, “but, as I said, all we care about, here, is making you feel comfortable…” 

Mac heard her leaving that sentence as if something distracted her. “What?” he asked. 

“Oh, nothing… I think we are ready to start. I have to warn you, our hero doesn’t like to talk, so it’ll be perfect to help you relax for the next- uh, yes, thirteen minutes.”

_I doubt that_ , Mac sighed, tense. “Still nothing about the man I was looking for?” 

“I’m sure our security will find him soon. Probably even sooner than thirteen minutes.” She said, then, talking to someone else, “Here’s the oil.”

After a moment, cold fingers touched his naked shoulder and Mac flinched, quickly throwing out a nervous, low, “Sorry.” He wasn’t used to this- being touched like that by strangers. That wasn’t the plan. They needed to find the thief and the intel- 

“It’s ok. Our boy, here, is a bit shy,” Claire said, a smile in her voice. 

The hand moved on his shoulder again, this time slower, a thumb gently rubbing the front of it. 

Mac took a deep breath and- nothing happened. That hand was larger than Claire’s, and it was touching him so carefully… Still, as it moved down his left arm, Mac felt calm. The oil smelled good, and the man was standing far enough so that Mac wasn’t feeling blind _and_ cornered. Mac then felt his arm lifted a bit, the stranger’s hand massaging all around it until it reached Mac’s wrist, hesitating on it, as if checking the pulse, before calmly smearing oil on each finger. 

Despite everything, Mac was still keeping attention on the door. He didn’t hear it being closed, so he would have heard footsteps if someone was passing in the corridor. Who could tell where their suspect was hiding… 

As the stranger’s hand moved to his neck, Mac flinched slightly, a shiver running down his spine. 

“You get distracted very easily, Mac,” Claire said. “You need to relax your mind.” 

_Easier said than done_ , Mac wanted to object. He let the stranger’s hand travel to the side of his neck, but, when it reached the nape, he couldn’t stop leaning his head down a bit, because _that_ felt nice... Only then, Mac realized how much trust he was putting in this person. It could have been anyone, and still, he let that hand roam over his body, even squeezing slightly around his neck. 

Everything became even more confusing- and shocking- when Mac noticed his body starting to respond to the touch. He couldn’t tell if they could see it, but he sure was feeling it. 

“Five minutes.” Claire’s voice was a soft, gentle breeze in the room. 

_Already?_ Mac surprised himself thinking, as the man finished also with his right arm and the touch was gone. Mac breathed out, and then felt the man moving closer, two hands gently pressing and moving from his shoulders to his back, then sliding over his sides and his chest. 

Mac shivered, almost holding his breath as those hands moved up his neck again, this time lifting his chin up as they reached the jaw- and, at that point, Mac could almost feel the oil burning his skin. He didn’t even realize grabbing the stranger’s arm and leaning forward, soft lips quickly meeting him halfway, kissing him fiercely. 

The stranger’s hands moved to the back of his head, through Mac’s back hair, making him shiver even more. 

A little gasp escaped the kiss, and Mac blushed, realizing that was his voice. Almost falling back on the bed, he grabbed both of the man’s arms, not sure if to drag him down or stop him.

Before panic could explode into his mind, something suddenly crashed outside the room and a scream startled both, the stranger suddenly moving away, leaving Mac alone on the bed, blind and eager to get that heat back. 

Mac felt like he suddenly woke up from a dream, hands suspended where those arms used to be. Trying to reconnect to reality, he removed the blindfold and looked around the room, but found only Claire checking outside the door. There was no one else. 

“I think they found him,” she said with a grin, and then they both heard someone running down the corridor. Claire moved a leg out, making a man trip and fall on the floor. As Mac reached her, feeling his legs like jelly, she gestured at him, “Is this the gentleman you were looking for?” 

“Huh... Actually, yes.” Mac nodded, patting on his pockets, “Do you- happen to have handcuffs around here?” he asked, making her lift her eyebrows, “I mean, for him. To secure him. For the police.” 

Claire checked into a drawer, handing to him a pair with red fur all over them. “I want them back.” She said with a wink. 

Later on, Mac was standing outside the building when he noticed Jack talking to a Phoenix agent before meeting his gaze and walking towards him. Mac took a deep breath and looked down. 

“Hey. What happened? What took you so long?” Jack asked as he reached him. 

“It’s a long story…” 

“You ok?” Jack asked, and the other just nodded, refusing to look at him. “I tried to warn you this place was-“ 

“I know. I noticed once I got inside,” Mac smiled nervously. “Still, we got the thief, and the data, so…” 

“Yeah… Yeah, I told Matty already.” 

“Good. We can go, then,” Mac said walking away.

As they both sat inside the car and shut the doors, Jack turned the engine on, but then looked at him, “Did something happened in there that I should know about?” 

Mac’s heart skipped a beat. “No. Why you ask?” 

“Well, my car never smelled of roses before.” 

“Ah- yeah… They let me test some- products,” Mac said, but Jack kept staring, “It was that or they were going to kick me out.” 

“Ok…?” 

“Can we just go? Please?” 

Jack didn’t insist and they spent the rest of the trip in silence.

As they reached the Phoenix headquarter, Mac asked Jack to go in and report, since he didn’t want the briefing room to smell of roses as well. Not that waiting in the car was so much better: he could feel the oil on the skin, and on his clothes, making him wonder how many times he would have had to wash them… And that wasn’t even the worst part. 

Mac took a deep breath, eyes closed, leaning his head against the cold windshield for some comfort.

If the oil wasn’t enough, he could still feel the stranger’s hands moving on his shoulders as well, so firmly, yet so carefully… He shivered remembering how those fingers pressed over his neck and lifted his chin, and then… 

The door opening next to him made him jump and instantly sit straight, eyes wide open. 

“All done. We can-“ Jack dropped on the driver’s seat and stopped as he looked at him. “Mac, are you sure you’re ok?” 

“Yes… But this smell is making me feel dizzy. Really need a shower.” 

“You look kinda feverish-“ 

Mac had no idea how much on the edge he was until Jack’s hand barely brushed over his forehead and he instantly slapped it away. Not angrily, but urgently enough to left both of them surprised for a second. 

“Sorry,” Jack said, his voice low. “I’ll get you home.” 

Mac nodded, looking away. He wanted to apologize, but the situation was already so embarrassing… He was sure Jack knew, by then, that something happened in the brothel, and was deciding if it was something he needed to investigate or not. 

All Mac could do was try to relax- to show, at least, that he was fine. _**I am** fine. I just happened to get hard while getting a massage—it can happen. The fact that then I wanted to kiss a complete stranger isn’t… That can happen too, right?_ Mac just shut his eyes, feeling even worse. 

As the car stopped in front of his house, Mac collected all his courage and turned to Jack: the agent was staring at the steering wheel with a serious expression on his face. “Jack,” he called, and the other looked up. “I’m fine, really. Nothing happened.” 

Jack studied him, “You sure?” 

“I am. It’s just- the whole situation caught me off guard, I guess.” He laughed a bit, “But I’m fine, so don’t worry.” 

Jack stared at him for a moment and then nodded. “Do you need anything?” 

“Just a shower,” Mac said stepping out of the car. As he closed the door, he looked back at him once again, “See you tomorrow?” 

Jack seemed to consider it for a second, then smiled a bit, “Yeah, sure.” 

Mac nodded, watching the car leaving. Once inside the house, he leaned against the door and took a deep breath. “Stop thinking about it. Just stop thinking…” He murmured to himself, but he couldn’t scroll off the feeling of those hands moving on his body. Shivering, Mac shook his head, making a beeline to his room. 

In the next few days, Mac did his best to forget about what happened at the brothel. He forced himself not to think about it, and _absolutely_ tell no one. He prayed for a new mission, but Matty seemed to have nothing for them, resulting in spending too much time at home, alone with his thoughts—and dreams. Of course he kept dreaming about those gentle hands roaming his chest, and moving along his neck until another passionate kiss happened, only this time he did fell backward on the bed with the stranger… 

Usually, Mac would have woken up from those dreams only with a gasp. Other times, he would have found the bedsheets completely messed up, flustered, and with his heart running like crazy. 

The situation was spiraling out of control, and his mind couldn’t stop going back to those memories. 

_Why? It was just a kiss… With a person that I don’t even know. Why I’m still thinking about it? Why it affected me so much?_ Mac cried to himself while taking another shower, a few days later. 

He wasn’t sure the others noticed anything, but Jack was still keeping an eye on him and that alone was making everything more stressful. 

Mac kept reassuring his friend that everything was fine… He just found himself in a strange, very unexpected situation while on a mission. Still, no one forced him to stay and let that massage happen, nor he has been held in that room against his will…

He thought it would have been just a massage- it wasn’t his first time either- and, to be fair, it has been just that, but then something happened… _And that’s on me. I asked for that kiss… I wanted that kiss…?_ Mac asked himself, remembering too well his body moving on his own. He just couldn’t find an explanation for his own behavior… The only thing he knew was that he felt safe in those hands, and treasured…

_But I don’t even know that man?! What’s wrong with me?_ Mac groaned, putting both hands over his face, lying on the couch after the shower. _Maybe there was really something in the air? Or in that oil? There’s no other explanation..._

“Hey-o?” Jack called from the entrance. 

“Hey...” Mac answered, sitting up. As Jack walked into the living room and looked at him, Mac saw him stopping for a moment, staring. “What?” 

Jack coughed and looked away, “I was- just passing by. So…” 

“Before you ask, I’m fine.” 

“Yeah, I… I can see that.” 

Mac frowned, watching him turning to the kitchen. Unsure, he looked down at himself and yes, he was definitely more than _fine_. Glad that Jack has turned around, he stood up and straightened his shirt, pulling it as down as possible, trying to cover his lap. “So… Anything from Matty?” He then asked, mentally starting to name all the elements of the periodic table. 

“Nothing so far. Seems like the bad guys are on a break.” 

“Is that a good or a bad sign?” 

“I have no idea,” Jack said turning around with a glass of water in hand. “By the way- Mac? Hello?” 

“Iridium- uh? What?” 

“Look, I know I’ve been on your shoulders a lot lately…” 

_You really had to say that,_ Mac nodded slowly, “And I appreciate it, but-” 

“You know you can tell me anything," Jack interrupted, "If there’s something I can do…?” 

Mac shrugged and looked away, ready to change the subject, but then realized something: why he was torturing himself like that when all he had to do was looking for a solution- and knew exactly where to find it? “Thanks, but... There’s something I have to do first.” 

Jack frowned, “Such as…?” 

“I have to go,” Mac said grabbing the jacket while heading to the door. 

“What- now? Where?” Jack asked, following him. 

“I’ll tell you later.” 

“Now you’re really making me worry-“ 

“Jack,” Mac stopped at the door, forcing him to do the same, almost bumping into each other, “It’s personal. I need to go alone. I’ll explain later, ok? I promise.” 

Jack looked ready to insist, but then just dropped his shoulder and nodded, watching him leaving. 

Mac spent almost an hour walking around the area near the brothel, considering if going there was actually a good idea or not… He just wanted to know if the oil Claire used on him had some strange, long-lasting, aphrodisiac effects—if not, maybe he could ask for the person that made the massage and apologize to them because Mac was sure, he probably made those fifteen minutes incredibly awkward for both of them, not to mention the kiss…

Taking a deep breath, Mac walked to the entrance, going straight to the third floor. There were fewer people around, and he reached the hall when a familiar voice called for him. 

“Mac, sweetie,” Claire welcomed him coming down the staircase, this time wearing skinny jeans and a large shirt, a jacket in her hand, and a pair of high heels in the other. “Back so soon?” 

“Yes, I…” 

“And still without an appointment, I presume?” She asked with a grin, stopping in front of him. 

“Actually, I just needed to talk to you.” 

“Oh, you really caught me on the door… Be kind, lend a shoulder,” Claire said placing a hand on his shoulder to balance herself while wearing the shoes. 

“It’ll only take a minute.” 

She moved her long hair away, smiling patiently as she let him go, “Ask away, then.” 

“Remember the day I was here? Following that man?” 

“Of course I remember.” 

“I just wanted to know if you- if it was actually a man who made the massage on me?” 

Claire nodded, "Well, yes. I remember you didn’t like my hands,” she added sadly. 

“Sorry about that,” Mac said, making her grin. “And, about the oil that was used… Was that a particular type or…?” 

“Mh, no, we use that oil, here, all the time…” She said, then gasped softly, worried, “Did it give you some allergic reaction or something?”

“No- nothing like that…”

“Then what’s the matter?” 

Mac sighed, “I know this might sound weird, but I was wondering if there’s a way to meet the person that did the massage? He left before I could even see him…” 

“I’m afraid what you’re asking me is against our rules...”

“I just wanted to apologize for- acting so weird.” 

“I’m sorry, but…” Claire sighed, then smiled a bit and asked, “Did you liked his hands so much?” watching him blushing and looking away. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. He’s lucky to have found someone so compatible with his skills. It’s not something that happens all the time, you know?” 

“Yeah… It was- unexpected for me too.” 

Claire stared at him, thinking. “Alright… Maybe I can make an exception for you and let you meet him. Just because you’re such a sweetheart.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, but only once. This way, please.” 

Mac followed her down the corridor, and, when she opened a door for him, he stepped inside what looked like an office, as fancy as the rest of the building. 

“I’ll send him here in second,” Claire said with a smile, closing the door as she left. 

Mac took a deep breath looking out of the window, wondering if he was going insane. _He gets here, I apologize, and then what? What I’m expecting to happen? He’s just good at his job, and I… I’m just an idiot. I should have never-_

As he started considering leaving, the door opened. Mac turned around- and all his mind suddenly got blank. 

Jack was still looking at the door closing behind himself before turning and, as soon as he saw the other, he froze. “Mac?” 

“Jack?” He asked at the same time. “What are doing here?” 

“I was- what are _you_ doing here?” 

“I asked first.” 

“I asked second.” 

“That’s-“ Mac frowned even more, “Are you following me?” 

“No, I wasn’t. Are you following _me_?” 

“I left you at my house one hour ago… How did you know I was coming here?” 

Jack looked away, not very subtly, “Just a hunch.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yes. I mean, after last time… Look, can’t we talk out of here?” He nervously asked, gesturing at the door.

“Wait.” 

Jack turned halfway to the door before the other stopped him, grabbing his arm. 

Mac felt like a switch has been pressed into his brain. He slowly moved Jack’s hand over his neck, and there it was that little hesitation he remembered- the so careful touch before squeezing slightly, and then letting go again. Mac looked at him, eyes wide open. 

Jack blushed and got free from his grasp. “I know what you’re thinking-“ 

“It was you…?” 

“I was looking for the thief. It just happened that I saw what was going on in that room, ok?” Jack quickly explained, “Then Claire saw me… I think I scared her to death wandering around here with my gun out…” 

“You… Wait- you know her?” 

“Yes. She helped me with a case a long time ago… Helped me getting some intel. I knew she was working here, now, and when I saw you running inside…” Jack noticed him still staring with a shocked expression. “She was going to send that man to give you a massage- a nice guy, I’m sure, but just thinking about him putting his hands on you… I saw you on that bed and I just- I thought it would have been better if it was me then one- touching you like that, rather than some random guy…” 

_I kissed him… I kissed **Jack**?_ Mac looked down, his mind spinning. 

“And I know what you’re thinking, but nothing terrible happened, right? It was just me giving you a massage… Yeah, we- we kissed too, and it was great- you felt great, even better than in my dreams, but-“ 

“You dreamed about us kissing?” Mac slowly asked. 

Jack tried to answer but then gave up, even more embarrassed. His heart sank as he watched Mac slowly covering his mouth with a hand, looking away. “I- Mac, I’m so sorry! I wanted to tell you it was me that same day, once we got home, but- I had no idea _how_ to tell you…” 

“It was you…” Mac murmured, his voice muffled by his own hand. 

Jack felt even worse, unable to tell how his friend was actually feeling. “I know, I- look, if you’re angry and want to punch me in the face, do it. What I did was stupid, and wrong, and I-“ 

“No, I mean, _it was you_ ,” Mac repeated, as stating a fact, “Everything makes sense now…” 

Jack stopped, confused, “It does?” 

Mac lowered his hand and dared to look at him, blushing, but also revealing a so little smile, “It would be weird if I say… That I’m happy it was you?” 

Jack blinked, and again, failed to talk. 

“I- I liked that. Whatever happened that day, I liked it. I still can’t stop thinking about it…” Mac murmured, his voice getting lower and lower, “I couldn’t concentrate… I thought there was something wrong with me-“ he stopped as soon as those hands he loved so much moved around his face, realizing how much he missed those lips- Jack’s lips… Everything felt ten times better knowing that it has been Jack all along. 

As they stepped backward, in the heat of the moment, Mac bumped his lower back against the desk and grabbed Jack’s sides to keep his balance. He couldn’t get enough of those lips, and he held Jack even tighter, scared he could disappear again. 

As they finally break the kiss, both breathless, Mac leaned his forehead against his chest, trying to regain some control over himself. “You… You could have told me.” 

“I know,” Jack panted, keeping him close, safe, into his arms. 

“I was going insane…” 

“I know that too.” 

“So you were just messing with me since that day?” 

“I wasn’t,” Jack sighed, his voice more serious, and apologetic. “I had no idea how you could react knowing it was me the one that gave you massage in a brothel…” 

Mac scoffed a laugh. “You were pretty good at it.” 

“You mean the massage or…?” 

“Everything.” Mac sighed and felt him hugging him tighter. 

Jack took a deep breath, “You're going to be the death of me, you know?” he murmured into his ear.

“How about something more _enjoyable_?” 

Jack blinked, surprised, and moved back to look at him, and his heart melted watching the beautiful, loving smile on his face. “Well, since we’re here, we could…?” 

“I mean at home,” Mac snorted, jokingly pushing him away. “Maybe this time you’ll be the one blindfolded.”

Jack swallowed, nodding, “I- I’ll go get the car.” As he turned to leave, Mac grabbed his hand again, forcing him to stop. 

Mac studied his hand one more time, then looked up and smiled- a sweet, happy, relieved smile. 

Jack felt himself blushing, and couldn’t stop kissing him again, the heat quickly rushing back on both of them. 

“Car,” Mac said, making an incredible effort to stop, “Now.”

“Car. Right. I’m going. I’ll wait for you outside.” Jack said, clearing his throat and leaving. 

Mac shook his head, smiling, watching him bumping into Claire on his way out. 

She waved a hand at Jack, then looked inside the room, smirking, “I take it the meeting went well?” 

Mac laughed nervously, nodding, walking towards the door, “Better than I expected.” 

“That’s good to hear. Such a shame you’re leaving, though. I was keeping our best room for the two of you.” 

Mac took a deep breath, stopping next to her, in the doorway, “Maybe next time,” he murmured. He didn’t miss Claire’s pleased smile as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Beautiful Stranger by Halsey.


End file.
